


Twisted

by SykoJuice



Category: Glee, Skins (UK)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:41:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8465707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SykoJuice/pseuds/SykoJuice
Summary: Instead of going to Russia, the british gang find themselves in little old Lima, Ohio.





	1. Chapter 1

"Welcome to McKinley High Kids"

"Is that your dad, Anwar?" Asks Chris before being punched by the musulman guy. Rolling his eyes, the guy turned to his best friend and ignored whatever the principal of the school was saying.

"Where are we again?" Maxxie turned to Anwar and gets a little pamphlet that a big-eyed red head gave him while riding on the bus to where they are now.

"Well, I think, Lima? Ohio?" The blond frowns and looks back at the taller friend "Is that even a thing? Is there really a place called Lima? What a stupid name" Anwar limits himself to a sigh of agreement.

Chris turns his head as he feels someone tugging at his shirt and turns around to find Tony with an expectant look on his face.

"What? Do I have something on the face?" He starts feeling his face with the palms of his hands and Tony rolls his eyes and whispers.

"No, I was wondering if you brought the drugs?"

"Sure, I did" Answered Chris, puffing his cheeks and looking proud, again the blue-eyed boy rolled his eyes and decided he was okay with the answer, and turned back to the school's principal.

"...we, here in Mckinley, have a lot of extracurricular activities, such as Football team, Hockey team, and-" He was abruptly interrupted and pushed to the side, by a very short girl with brown hair and brown eyes, who also was wearing a sweater with kitties on it. 

"Hello, dear visitors from London, my name is Rachel Berry and I'm captain of the glee club, the glee-" This time she was interrupted by a black girl who was actually just passing by and stopped cold as she heard the brunet.

"Sorry white girl, and clearly do not remember voting for you as captain of the glee club you know?" The girl hissed as the tiny girl rolled her eyes.

"I second that" An asian girl that was standing next to the black girl said in a quites voice gaining the glaring daggers from Rachel.

"Yeah, well, whatever, I personally invite you to come watch the practice that we're pulling right now and-"

"Wait, are we practicing right now?" The asian girl asked while following her friend to the auditorium. 

Rachel turned on her heels and started following both friends. The group of friends stared at each other and started to follow the crazy brunet noticing they really did not have anything to lose. Minutes later they found themselves in a big auditorium and sat right in front of the stage.

"This is so cool" Commented Chris while jumping on his seat making the rest of the guys roll their eyes.

Rachel walked to the microphone that stood right in the middle of the stage and started singing her voice loud and high.

"I wake up every evening/ with a big smile on my face/ it never feels out of place..." She continued singing loud and clear through all the song, when it came to an end, the british friends started clapping, happier that it ended than really surprised.

"That Rachel girl looks creepy crazy" Cassie muttered under her breath.

"Her voice is nice but highly annoying" Said Jal.

"Does she even have boobs?" Asked Chris kind of confused "Fuck it, I'd still fuck her anyway" Says Chris while starting to make obscene signs.

Two guys walked out of the side of the theatre and the curtains opened, showing a wheel chair guys holding a guitar and more people standing with their back to the crowd.

The two guys stood at the middle of stage and it wasn't until they both turned that every british student gaped.

"He's so hot" Jal said while making kiss-y faces to the pale boy while Michelle giggled.

"He's so cute, do you think he would notice me?" The girl asked while looking at her breast and not so cautiously rearranged her boobs to make them look bigger.

"Every guy wants in your pants 'chelle, why wouldn't he?" The black girl rolled her eyes at her friend who just started to put on more lip gloss on while looking at herself in the mirror.

"Well, shit" murmured Sid quietly while Tony had his gaze pasted on the boy. The boy's got some sexy curves and is pretty handsome and his skins seems so tentative and smooth.

"I would go gay one night, if we were talking about that" Chris remarked while cleaning away some of the drooling.

"I second that" Anwar says from behind.

"Can you see that ass?" All boys tilted their heads to look and let out a surprised a pleasant sound at seeing the round and fine ass the guy sported un those thighs skinny jeans.

Everyone else started talking about the handsome eyes trying to figure out more about him by just looking at what they can see, while Maxxie still can't get his eyes off the boy. He's just too gorgeous to not look at. Eventually he took his eyes off the guy's face (and maybe ass) and tuned in to the conversation the guys where having.

"Bet I can make him sleep with me before we live back to London" Tony said while Chris looked at him predatorily.

"Guys..."

"Bet you can't" Replies Chris with a frown in his face.

"Guys, we don't even know if he's gay... For all we know he could be staring at Michelle's boobs or Jal's ass" Anwar pointed wisely while Maxxie felt himself getting hot for the maybe-gay-maybe-straight guy.

All guys turned their heads to see the coiffed boy to just see him dancing around with the other tall guy. The boy was nowhere near staring at Michelle's boobs, but to be fair, he wasn't near staring at any of them, he was just too focused on the other boy's eyes, which lead the guys to think he may be gay, but al ready taken.

"If he were to be gay, do you think that's his boyfriend?" Sid asked what everyone else was thinking. They all looked at Maxxie, searching for professional gay help, and the boy just rolled his eyes and looked at the two guys on stage.

Cautiously inspecting both guys, he came to the conclusion he's got not conclusion, but sure by the way the smaller teen was looking a the other, he could see he might be gay and the other might be his boyfriend, despite the fact he looks pretty straight, one never knows, or he just might have a huge and undeniably crush on the taller guy, counting on if he was gay, if so he ended up being straight, maybe it was all for the show, but Maxxie couldn't really tell at all.

"If gay were the case, he sure as fuck is his boyfriend or has a crush bigger than Russia on the guy" Finally says, and the guys start muttering about the taller man.

"He's got luck, not even Michelle got those curves"

"He must be blackmailing him"

"He's handsome, bet that's why"

"Maybe he's the only one able to control him, he seems bitchy"

"He must be big, he seems big, he has face of being big" Again, all the boys turned to look at Chris and roller their eyes in almost perfect sync.

All british's group eyes roll back to the stage to see both guys ending the song with some dance moves and watch the ones in behind stop in cold in weird positions.

The blue eyed male started laughing and, Chris felt intoxicated by such a sound as much as the other guys. The other male turned his back at the smaller, just right in the moment when said teen started running and jumped in his back and started suffocating the taller man started cursing loudly while the crazy brunet, Rachel, was trying to tear them apart and shush them.

"... Anthony Hummel, you've got no right of attacking your former glee club mate in such a terrible and rude way" Cried Rachel, and Tony stared confused at the scene in front of him.

"Yeah" The taller male huffed as the arms stopped suffocating him but still around his neck. The smaller male jumped to get higher in the other teen's back, only causing Chris to have a boner and start imagining dirty things "Anthony" 

"You know I'm not Anthony, you fuck-sucker" And for some weird reason hearing the boy course like that made the girls hot and bothered. Especially Michelle, who in her mind was already planning on how to get the boy attention.

"Fist of all, how the fuck do you such a fuck? and second, I know, but I do know you hate the name" And Tony really did not bat an eye, with eyes like those he couldn't care less if the guy liked or not his name, even though the rest of the group snickered at the revelation.

"First of all, shut up, second of all, shut up!" Second name? Jal felt pretty sure the brunet didn't say any first name.

"Would you prefer me to call you Elizabeth?"

"Well, that's my actual second name, thank you very much"

"Girly"

"I'm not a girl"

"Yeah, I know that"

"Pervert!" The boy slapped the back of the taller male and this one winced at the little pain at the back of the head.

"I was just verifying you weren't bigger than me, every guy does that in the locker room's shower and you know that, for your knowledge you may be slightly bigger than Puck, however, bet you've done that before" A Mohawked boy, who Jal bet was said Puck started protesting but was partially ignored by both boys as they continued fighting.

"Bet I haven't"

"Bet you have"

"Bet-"

"Haha- Yeah, bet you- Could you just please shut the fuck up?" Shouted a look-like latino girl both boys stopped and started muttering, Cassie bet were insults, under their breaths.

"Well, thank you, Santana" Said Rachel and the latino girl, Santana may be, smirked and winked her way while the other rolled her eyes.

"I didn't do it for you man-hands, I did it because I didn't want them to end up fucking each other right here on stage" That seemed to trigger something on Anthony, or Elizabeth, Cassie really didn't know, as he jumped down the back of the other boy.

"Oh, so you think we'd fuck right on stage? Bet you wet-dream about that" Anthony, yeah, that was what Cassie was going for while she searched for the boy's first name, snapped.

"Yeah, because I always dream about Finn and Lady-face fucking around. Oh my god, I'm so hot right now" She said in a fake whiny voice and Anwar could see the boy's face flushing in anger.

"Oh fuck, she just didn't-" Before the tall boy, Finn, could finish he already had his arms wrapped around the tiny of Anthony's waist while with all his strength the coiffed boy fighter liberty and coursed over.

"Come here, you little skank, I'm going to slap the bitch out of your latino face" And for Anthony's credit, Santana did looks scared, but still didn't bat an eye.

"Okay, Kurt" Kurt, that's it, the british thought "Calm down, before I-" He was interrupted by Kurt starting to kick his way out of his arms once again and Finn sighed "Okay, well, don't say I did not warned you" Suddenly the smaller boy was on Finn's shoulder kicking his chest, however, seconds later he gave up and stopped, hanging (literally) off Finn's shoulder "You've got a nice ass, dude"

"Well, thank you," Kurt sighed and patted Finn on his back "You're not so bad yourself"

"Told you so" Santana once again muttered and Kurt spatted rather quickly.

"Swear if I wan't hanging from Finn's shoulder I would be shaving off your hair for bring so bitchy" And even though it was a false threat, the latino brushed her finger through her hair to make sure her hair was still in place, and sighed noticeably to find it right in place.

"Guys!" Rachel finally shouted and everyone turned heads to look at the short brunet. She fake smiled and waved at the gang "Guys, we've got public" She said forcibly and Anwar could swear he saw the vein of her forehead almost exploding.

Both guys turned to see the british faces. Their eyes almost bugging out of their heads, they seemed as the only ones who haven't noticed there was any public at all, going by the fact they were the only ones who were surprised, the others just seemed unimpressed.

"Oh, fuck" Cursed loudly Finn as he let Kurt fall off his shoulder in a much louder thud, Jal wincing in pain while Michelle was almost in her knees praying nothing happened to his angelical face features. Fortunately for both, Michelle and Kurt, his face was damage-free, but he got his pants ripped by the knee. Unfortunately for Finn, Kurt would have preferred dying himself rather than having his clothes ruined. Once Finn realized what he's done, his eyes grew big and tried give a run for his dear life, but shit was Kurt fast, Finn hadn't even given about three steps when Kurt jumped on top of him.

"Oh no, Finnegan Hudson, you're not getting out of this" the smaller boy growled, while both started wrestling on the floor of the auditorium. How much money would he need to be in the same position with Maxxie but just with much fewer layers, Maxxie thought to himself.

"Oh, what you gonna do? Bite me? Please Kurt I thin- Ah!" Finn's cry of distress echoed all around the stage as the blue eyed boy bites his neck harder than intended but still didn't bite any weaker " I was joking, fuck, ow, ow, ow," Once Kurt was off Finn's body, Finn got his cellphone out and got to camera to see his neck, red teeth marks on the left side with little bits of blood "Awh man, that'll leave a fucked up mark"

"Would there be a day when you stop fighting you two? I know your friendship has grown stronger since de Gaga assignment, but please, fights are not friendly, they disturb in our calm and peaceful embiroment" Rachel said and both guys looked guilty for a moment, before they broke in a hard laugh.

Rachel rolled her eyes and looked back at the gang of british teens, she cleared her throat to call their attention.

"I'm sorry for the little, uhh, inconvenience" She said while raising a brow to both boys who were now laying completely still on the floor, she sighed and continued "We are the glee club of Mckinley. I am Rachel Berry, like I said before, and my other fellow members of the club are Mercedes, Tina, Artie, Puck, Santana, Brittany, Quinn, Mike, Sam, and, umh well, Finn and Kurt" She smiled while the taller male helped the other stand up, giving the taller a small and quick peck on the lips, totally ignoring the little grimace in his face after it.

Meanwhile, Maxxie felt free of feeling excited as it was obvious Finn wasn't Kurt's boyfriend and he would have started dancing if it wasn't that he had twelve pair of eyes staring at him, well, not only him, but still.

Tony stood up and cleared his throat "Well we came from London. My name is Tony" He raised an eyebrow at the way Kurt blushed knowing exactly what Finn had said before "and well, he's Sid" The boy slightly waved at the guys on stage "This is Anwar-"

"Are you Figgins' son?" Asked the mohawked boy, Puck, and Anwar only did nothing, just for the fact that Puck had some serious machinery of arms and he didn't want to know what he could do with his fists.

"No, I'm not" He said, this time really rolling his eyes as hearing his friends snickering.

"Anyway, this is Jal, Michelle" Just as her name was being said she winked an eye an could hear someone mutter 'I'd tap that' and felt pretty satisfied "Cassie, Chris and Maxxie" He finished and his eyes went scanning the twelve people on stage again.

"Well, first of all, Welcome to Lima, Ohio, second of all I personally-"

"Oh my god, Rachel, they just stole the piano from-" Just as Mercedes said the words, even before she finished, Rachel was already out the door her steps sounding more distant by every second.

"And that people, is how you get rid of one Rachel Berry" Said Tina, proud of her friend with a little clap.

"Your ability in manipulating Rachel to leave us alone is quite impressing, still at the same time scary" Said Kurt with a small smirk at the corner of his face.

"Uh, excuse me, do you know where the restroom is? I've got sort of a problem" Chris said while pointing down at the bulge in his pants and Jal couldn't help but face palm herself. Kurt, from the distance Chris could see Kurt blushing while Finn was trying not to laugh, and the other only seemed amused.

However, Santana grew a smirk and walked down the stairs of the stage to the british boy and grabbed him by the hem of the shirt.

"Come on pretty boy, I'll show you the way" Said the Latino girl and Chris followed right behind with a wide smile raising his fist in glory before they both walked out the door.

"Not going to the bathroom in about two hours until janitors go clean, noted" Kurt muttered for himself and Finn let out a laugh, that sounded more of a giggle, but if you asked him, was a manly laugh.

"Well I should get going, Mr. Schue is not by any chance giving me an opportunity another opportunity to go late to class, see you later baby-boy" Said Mercedes giving Kurt a small wave.

"Me too, he'll get crazy if I do so" Said Tina and started walking behind her.

"Bye, sweeties" Shouted Kurt before they were out of earshot.

"I should get going"

"Yeah, me too"

"Also me, I've got projects"

Slowly all the glee club started to go, until there up stage only was left Finn and Kurt while the british gang was still fitted in the first row.

"Well, now that everyone is going, I'm goi-"

"Oh no, sweetie, you're staying here and helping me giving them a tour by school"

"But-"

"No buts, Frankenteen, let's get going" He started walking to the exit of the auditorium being followed by Michelle, pretty quickly and the other trying to follow the girl's pace.

Finn sighed and started walking, and before anything else could happen, Maxxie decided to create a conversation. Even though he was straight and taken, that didn't mean he couldn't have a decent way of unnoticeably stare at his handsome face, even id he wasn't Kurt.

"You're Finn, right?" He asked once he started walking by his side. He say the guy inspect him from the corner of his eyes before turning his head completely to him.

"Uh, yeah"

"Are you and Kurt close?" He really didn't mean to spill that, he wasn't even wanting to add Kurt into the conversation but curiosity won him over everything, so he just let the question sink in

"Uh, kind of, we weren't this close last year, because I was kind of an asshole, and it was pretty weird but after glee, we kinda started talking and he was pretty cool but, like I was quarterback, and still am, but like last year it was all new to me, and he had like this big crush on me, and it was pretty weird, and some football teammates started bullying me for being gay with the, you know F-word" Maxxie nodded and was kind of glad he didn't say the word, he may not seem to show it, but the word really bloody fucks him over "So I kinda freaked out and like had a huge homophobic attack and like pushed Kurt away and called him the F-word, something I fully, uh, what's the word when you wish something never happened but still happened?"

"Regret?" Maxxie asked carefully and knew that was the word Finn was searching when his eyes lit up and started nodding enthusiastically.

"Yeah, that, like I totally refrain it, so I apologized and I'm glad I did because if I hadn't made we wouldn't be friends, and that would, like be, totally not cool, he has always been there for me, he's like my best friend, he was there when Quinn got pregnant and like gave the worst advice of how to telling her parents she was pregnant, because at the end they kicked her out, however it didn't matter because he made up to me by being there when I discovered, well, when Rachel told me, I wasn't the baby's father, if not Puck, my supposed to be best friend who I've already forgiven kind of. I- I really though she could get pregnant because of the Jacuzzi situation, I really feel stupid about it. Kurt told me he would have been confused also, but he only said it for me not to feel bad, Puck even told me before I forgave him I was stupid enough to believe the story." The way the taller teen looked down at his shoes, made Maxxie feel sympathy for the boy and mentally admitted it was stupid to believe so, but he sighed.

"I don't think Kurt said it to make you feel good, I would have been confused too" He said with a shrug and felt satisfaction wheeling all over him when he saw the was Finn litted up, so he continued "Yeah, didn't everyone knew that was possible?"

"Yeah! I like, learned that somewhere, and like when Quinn told me so, it made so much sense I didn't put on a second thought after she told me" Maxxie nodded again "Well, what were we on? So- Oh yeah, Kurt. So yeah, he's a pretty good guy and very cool and like he get's bullied a lot by those stupid, like Kurt likes to call them, neanderthals, oh- haha, that's a funny word, neanderthals- haha, how does Kurt says like it's not funny?, neanderth- haha, nea-" He stopped when he looked back and Maxxie and whispered a little and silent apology "So, yeah, and like he does not deserve that because Kurt is actually the best of the best, and he's my best friend, and like I really wish he sees me like a best friend, even though I know he has Mercedes, still, int would be very cool, and even though is selfish I wish I come first sometimes, because like, I would totally be lost without Kurt trying to convince me I'm not like, a Lima Loser or stuff, he's cool like that, and like it's much cooler now that we're going to live together because our parents are getting married and like I'd have Kurt twenty-four/Seven and we'd be like step-siblings or step-brothers and that'd be all kinds of cool" Maxxie felt kind of amused by the quantity of words the boy just spilled out of his mouth in a short amount of time.

"Well, Finn, I have to say your soon-to-be-step-brother is very hot" He said, looking to the front trying not to look at the narrowed eyes, Finn was giving him, but after seconds the taller man dropped it, bit still giving him some glances.

"Yeah, my Kurt is pretty hot I guess" He replied and before Maxxie could ask an explanation for his behavior he quickly started talking about everything in school not even leaving the smallest detail aside.

"Jealousy is quite lovely" Muttered Cassie while rolling her eyes and continued behind the two guys.

Once the tour was over, Michelle was all over Kurt with her hand caressing his arm. Michelle was about to ask him something more about him, but before she could get a word out of her mouth, he was pushed and embraced by Finn who started talking non stop about Maxxie and how cool he was. Michelle turned her head to find Maxxie quite amused.

"...and like he's pretty cool and he heard like about the baby and like he also was confused about the bathtub stuff and that made me think it made him much cooler because of..." Michelle stared confused as the smaller boy looked at the blond with an appreciative glance, and Maxxie just nodded in response, blushing hard. However after some minutes or so, Finn changed the subject abruptly and Kurt smiled.

"Okay, okay, hold on your horses, Cowboy, we'll talk about getting you Sour-Patch later, by now, well we're in front of the principal's office, if you need anything, be sure to ask whoever in the glee club and we'll gladly help you put" He and Finn gave his goodbyes and Cassie couldn't help but notice the way Finn's hand traveled up and down Kurt's arm.

God bless such obliviousness, she thought.

Everyone looked at each other and started bombarding Maxxie with questions about if he was able to recollect some information on the boy, however the moment was interrupted by a fast-dressed Chris who walked past them and stopped right in front of them, his pants wet.

"Best. Blowjob. Ever."


	2. Chapter 2

"What?" Michelle asked her eyebrows furrowed in a frown not quite understanding. Kurt sighed and repeated once more.

"I am gay, Michelle" He said and the girl's eyes narrowed and Kurt instantly hated to be the one to tell her about it. Kurt have never really liked letting girl's hope down like that, in fact, it was pretty scary ever since Mercedes. Kurt swallowed hard "Look, you're a pretty lovely girl, and I'm sure lots of boy would like to have any kind of relationship with you, but as far as I can I can only give you my friendship, because well, you're not my type, my type- uh-" Michelle's eyes stared daggers at Kurt and Kurt could almost feel the slap "And my type require of, you know, a penis, and much, much less breast"

Right then, he was caught in between the girl's chest, arms and a wall. His eyes widened at the cat smile and naughty bedroom eyes the former girl was staring at him.

"I don't care, I've already had sex with gay guys before, and if there's something to say, they're very considerate" And she launched forward for his lips but before she could get any nearer, Kurt turned his head, still her lips licking excitedly his neck. Just when Kurt thought that would be it, he got a bit of confidence and pushed he girl away while straightening himself and his clothes.

"Well, Michelle," He snapped "I don't know what kind of gay guys you've fucked, but sure as hell I won't be one of those. Now, it's pretty disgusting of you to start something without my consentment, and if you ever try do something like that ever again, I won't have double thoughts about talking this out with police as sexual assault" He narrowed his eyes and placed his hair back in place "If you excuse me, I have more important things to do than standing here talking you out of your rape intend, and I'm sure you have better than trying to convince me to have some kind of sexual act with you. I swear there are many other guys out there who'll give more attention to any of you're genitalia more than I'll ever do, so see you later, Michelle" He pushed the girl aside his nose high in the air.

It wasn't until he turned the corner that he let out a sigh of relief than he didn't know he was holding inside. He continued walking through the halls when he, a very expected act, was pushed into the lockers, hard enough he was pretty sure will leave a pretty ugly bruise, he looked up already knowing who to expect.

"Stay away from me, fag" Said Karofsky while cracking his knuckles "Don't want the gay to paste in me" He started walking away, and he just knew he had to shut his mouth up, but he couldn't.

"Oh, you just wish I could give you the gay, don't you?" He snapped and before he knew it he was grabbed by the collar of his shirt and raised from the ground while being pushed several times to the lockers.

"What did you just say, faggy-man?" That's a new one, Kurt thought, his thought suddenly interrupted by a british accent.

"He leave him alone!" Shouted a guy, Kurt remembered as Chris, and Karofsky let Kurt fall to the ground with a pretty loud thud to turn around and look at the british boy.

"What? Saving your boyfriend or shit?" Karofsky said while spitting on the floor, Chris cringed at the untasteful manner.

"I wish. However while I was in the restroom relieving myself-" Kurt shuddered involuntarily, by the fact he already knew what kind pf relief he was referring to "-and let's say I found this phone on the floor" He said while raising said phone, Karofsky's eyes widening and trying to make a grab of it before the boy raised his finger and moved disapprovingly "No. Stay where you are. Thanks." He started unlocking the cellphone and kurt could see Karofsky's hands trembling "So, when I finished, I grabbed the phone and guess what I found?"

"Shut up!" Hissed Karofsky but Chirs didn't bat an eye.

"Porn videos, lots of porn pages" Kurt then got lost, he didn't know what did karofsky afraid of, he could guess more than half of the world, both female and male watch porn "Also, a e-mail, saying you're missing to pay some movies you've bought via internet" Chris scrolled down and acted surprised "Oh, guess what? All movies starring one and only Sean Paul Lockhart, also know as Brent Corrigan" He raised and eyebrow and Kurt just stood stunned on the floor. Oh, god. Brent Corrigan. He have not seen it, but he knew him and oh, god. It made sense now why he was scared. He even knew now what the boy had against him. Denial.

"You had no fucking right to see that!" Karofsky shouted.

"You had no bloody right to push pretty Kurt Hummel to the lockers, now did you dude?" Sass was dripping down his voice "Now, I'm not one to make assumptions both that that I found on your found point sharply that you may swing the other way-"

"Shut up!" Chris cringed, but for credit he did not stop.

"I'm also not one to out, but I'm sure if I were to accidentally drop your phone anywhere near your football friends, they wouldn't to out you even though it's not true, would they?" He asked smuggly and Karofsky cringed "So, unless you wish that this phone goes accidentally to someone else's hands, you better turn away and go" His voice was as cold as ice and before anything could be said, Karofsky turned un his heels and walked away in a high speed.

Both, Chris and Kurt looked as Karofsky turned the corner and heard his shoes stupping down the hall. Chris turned to kurt and smiled while handing him a hand and helping him up. Once up, Kurt brushed his clothes and looked at Chris.

"Well, I- uh- thank you" Kurt looked at the warm smile on Chris face and smiled too "I-"

"Can I have a kiss?" Chris asked, his voice sounding innocent and sincere. Kurt was out of the blank for the minute. Has this guy who didn't even knew just asked him of a kiss? He's not ugly, far from it, but they just met and actually just know their names.

"I don't know, I really-" And then he stared into his blue eyes. He knew he shouldn't but he sighed anyways and smiled a small smile "Okay, but just one little kiss" He said raising an eyebrow and Chris' smile widened.

"One little peck is all I want" Both of them closed their eyes and started leaning in when suddenly someone came in-between them and placed an arm around Kurt. Both opened their eyes to see one Finn Hudson and Kurt needed all the will in the world to not roll his eyes and push the boy away.

"Hey guys, uh-" He looked between the two and acted bemused "Was I interrupting something? Oh, I'm so very sorry" He said with a bit of poison in his voice and Kurt knew it was a face apology, however, Chris did think Finn was being sincere so he smiled up at him.

"Do not worry" He looked back at Kurt, and the boy gave him an apologetical look and Chris waved him off "Oh, Kurt, don't worry, anyway it was too good to be true, and I should get going before Tony kick my ass. See you later Kurt, Finn" And he walked off down the hallway and tripped about once or twice before turning the corner and disappearing in the next hallway.

"Some day I'll kiss that boy" Kurt murmured and Finn turned his head so fast, his neck almost cracked, the smaller boy looked at him "What? He just saved me from Karofsky and asked me for a kiss and I said yes but then some Frankenteen came accidentally walking between us" Kurt raised and eyebrow and Finn smiled "So in fact I have a kiss debt with him for saving me" Kurt shrugged and started walking with Finn by his side.

"I need some advice" Finn said out of the blue.

"Oh?"

"I- I want to break-up with Rachel" Finn sighed and Kurt stared at the boy to see if he was being serious. And chess if he didn't flipped when he noticed that, yes indeed, Finn Hudson, star quarterback was breaking up with one and only Rachel Berry.

"You want to break drama princess Rachel Berry?" Kurt asked still not quite getting the whole thing.

"Yeah- Uhm- Wouldn't it be Que-"

"Oh no, no ,no, no darling, that would be most certainly me, but anyways, are you sure about that? Knowing her she will want to make this break up a whole remake of Six Years" Kurt flinched unconsciously at the movie-

"I know, that's why I need some advice on how to break up with her without causing that much of a scandal, you know?" He said while looking at his feet and Kurt sighed heavily.

"Why?"

"Well, because a I don't want the whole sc-"

"No, Why are you breaking up with Rachel?" Finn looked at Kurt in astonishment, he really did not think Kurt would ask him such a question. The smaller boy was looking up at Finn expectantly, the taller boy huffed.

"I- Well, you know Rachel wants to be a broadway star?" He waited until Kurt nodded to continue "Well, like sometimes I think that's everything she really wants in life, to be a star, and sometimes I think she wouldn't care who will she step on in order to get to be a star, and that makes her bad and ambintius-"

"Ambitious"

"Yeah, that" Kurt signaled Finn to continue "And sometimes I feel she just want me to be her trophy boyfriend, like she really doesn't want me around or anything, she just wants me to shut up and look beautiful because that's what I am supposed to be doing, and that likes makes me feel bad, because I think she thinks I am stupid by the way she looks at me with such superiority and I do know I am stupid, but it's not nice to be reminded every single second of every single day, it's just tiring and that's the way she always makes me feel, stupid and useless, just like someone she'll just use to hang her purse, like- dude- Does she really think I just want to live by holding her purse? Like she even knows I can do more than holding her fucking purse? I'm more than a hanger man! I have dreams, and expectations too? Does she even think about it? I am human too! And she makes me feel like if I don't go with her plans, I'll stay here and be a Lima Loser, but what she does not know is that if I follow her plan and become a purse hanger, I'll still be a Lima Loser! Because I never did something for me, I never-! I will never really scape Lima... And I really don't want to be a Lima Loser, and that's what I'll be if I follow Rachel's lead, because that' what she thinks I am, and I'll ever be, a Lima Loser" Kurt looked at Finn's face finding it red and tears threatening to scape down his cheeks, he wiped it before it could even really fall and sighed "And I think I have feelings for someone else, someone I think will make me some good, even though I didn't really realized until some time ago" Kurt sighed and massaged his temples. Why was high school drama so tiring? Anyway, he really understand where Finn's feelings where coming for, he really did, he've been called a loser since forever and it's rather and obnoxious feeling.

"You're such a mess, Finn Hudson, but I will gladly help you up with Mrs.GrannyPants" He said while walking away and shouting "And for the record, you're not and will never be a Lima Loser, Finn, keep it in mind" just before turning away, totally missing the smile that played on the teen's lips. Oh, Finn Hudson.


End file.
